Growing global energy demands put pressure on both the supply and the prices of oil, gas, and coal. As fossil energy sources today are an important part of maintaining a stable energy network in the world, it is crucial to use these resources in a sustainable and high efficiency manner. Even with the increased efficiency in both production and use of fossil fuel, the gradual depletion and the ultimate exhaustion of fossil fuel is an undisputable reality. Therefore, innovations in all areas of sustainable energy supply and energy consumption are among the most effective tools we have to fight the negative consequences of climate change and the dependency on fossil fuel. On the other hand, using non-fossil fuel and petroleum-alternative resources, such as hydrogen or rechargeable batteries, are becoming more and more necessary to provide intelligent climate solutions, ecological benefits as well as economical advantages. Therefore, the current disclosure for petroleum-alternative power plant and non-fossil fuel production is vital for its ecological and economical impacts. The present invention of petroleum-alternative power plant and non-fossil fuel production is based on harvesting wind, solar, and thermal energies in highly efficient and practical manner. Hence, the current disclosure aims to construct power plants with wide range of power outputs from low to very high output depending on the power plant size and design to satisfy many customers depending on their power needs. The production of non-fossil fuel such as hydrogen to replace fossil fuel in many applications is a vital component of this invention.